


First Aid in the Field

by khudgens91



Series: Near Misses [3]
Category: Sanctuary (TV)
Genre: Blood Drinking, Bloodplay, Caught, F/M, Fingerfucking, Nipple Play, Semi-Public Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-13
Updated: 2014-04-13
Packaged: 2018-01-19 07:30:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,989
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1460917
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/khudgens91/pseuds/khudgens91
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Helen is hurt on a mission. She must rely on Nikola to treat her wounds.</p>
            </blockquote>





	First Aid in the Field

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Elysandra](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elysandra/gifts).



> I made a deal with Elysandra that if she wrote another chapter of Listening Closely then I would write another segment to this series. So here is my end of the deal, if you want the next chapter from her I suggest you go pester her until she posts it. ;)

Her ragged breaths were loud in the empty alley. The Abnormal they'd been hunting for the last hour had come down this way, Helen was sure of it. The boys had gone around to cut the creature off from the opposite end. It was trapped, there was no escaping this time.

A bend in the narrow passage prevented her from getting a visual. Turning around, Helen signaled for Kate to cover her back as she proceeded. The younger woman nodded curtly in understanding. She'd only just cleared the corner when a giant reptilian tail caught her around the waist. 

"Magnus!" Kate yelled, rushing forward to get a better shot at the creature currently holding her boss captive. 

"Don't shoot!" Helen tried, but it was too late. 

Kate let fire two rapid shots, hitting the Abnormal in the flank. The creature shrieked in anger. It's skin was too thick to completely penetrate, but the bullets would have lodged in the many layers of epidermis. The muscular appendage currently wrapped around her middle tightened and Helen found her feet lifting off the ground. 

"Doc, we heard gun shots," Henry shouted running down the poorly lit alley towards the sound of the commotion. 

Will was right behind him. The creature noticed their approach and let lose another indignant cry. The thing swung Helen around, unwinding its tail to use her as a projectile defense against the new arrivals. It missed, sending Helen slamming against a dumpster a few feet in front of the guys. The air wheezed out of her lungs as she collided with the unforgiving medal, her head ricocheting back to smack painfully against the brick building behind her.

Henry and Will skidded to a halt, uncertain whether to help her or continue after the Abnormal. She waved them off and they quickly followed in pursuit of the creature, which had retreated the way it'd just come. Kate was already hot on its tail, leaving Helen coughing and gasping for air alone on the dirty alley floor. She fumbled for the radio attached to her hip as she eased herself up to lean against the nearest wall.

"Nikola," she gasped, trying to catch her breath. "Can you come get me? I think I broke a rib."

"Be there in five," his voice crackled over the radio. 

It hadn't even been five minutes before she heard him approaching. He was splashing haphazardly through the puddles to get to her. 

"Where's the van?" She asked when he'd reached her.

"The alley was too narrow, it's parked at the end," he explained as he swept her up into his arms. 

"I'm perfectly capable of walking," she groused. 

"Shut up," Nikola mumbled into her hair, tightening his hold on her.

Helen rolled her eyes, but didn't protest further. Her head was pounding and her side hurt. If Nikola wanted to baby her, she'd let him. Just this once, since her team wasn't around to see it. 

The van was parked at the end of the alley, just as he'd said. The dark vehicle blocking the exist completely. As they drew closer Nikola shifted her so that only one of his arms was supporting her and the other could slide open the door. 

The way he held her, as if she didn't weigh a thing, always made Helen feel strangely feminine. She wasn't some frail little thing, so she reveled in men who could make her feel so small. He liked showing off his enhanced strength too; sweeping her off her feet, throwing her over his shoulder to haul her off to bed, holding her weight as he took her against a wall. Nikola could be harsh when the mood struck him, but he could also be surprisingly gentle with her as well. Like now as he set her down softly inside the van, climbing in behind her and slamming the door shut after him. 

"What happened?"

"Got me with its tail."

"You have to be more careful," he chided, moving around her to find the first aide kit. 

She huffed, acknowledging his request but not responding. They'd had this argument before. Her job was dangerous, he knew that. He'd always tried to look out for her, even in their early days back at Oxford, but eventually he'd accepted that she wasn't going to quit, not even for her own safety. Since they'd begun this new relationship between them his protective streak had flared once again. 

"How bad is it?" Nikola wanted to know. 

"I hit my head pretty hard, probably have a concussion. Plus, I think I broke a rib or two. You'll need to wrap it until we can get an xray back at the Sanctuary."

"Looks like you cut yourself too," he commented dryly, pointing to a large blood stain on her side. 

"Damn it!" 

"Take it off, let me have a look."

"You'll have to help me," Helen said sheepishly after a few minutes of struggling. 

Nikola let out an all suffer sigh, moving to help her. 

"You don't usually complain about removing my clothing," Helen remarked. 

"I'm not complaining," he grumbled. 

"Oh please," she huffed. "You've never been subtle, Nikola. You're upset, that much is obvious."

"Of course I'm upset!" 

The shirt came off and he threw it across the van. Helen tried to twist around to get a better look at her side, but flinched when the movement caused a flair of pain. 

"Hold still," Nikola snapped. 

For all that his voice was angry, his hands were nothing but gentle on her. He lifted her arm slowly, not wanting to hurt her. She craned her neck, trying to get a peak. Her side was already a deep purple. There must have been some kind of jagged edge she had hit because the side of her bra was completely sliced through. Little trickles of blood leaked out of the gash left behind by whatever she'd fallen on. 

Nikola pulled the ruined bra from her, the garment meeting the same fate as her shirt. She felt oddly exposed, sitting there completely topless before him. It was ridiculous, considering he'd seen her in much less. Regardless, she covered her breasts with her other arm, just in case the rest of her team came back anytime soon. Nikola noticed the movement, giving her one of his typical leers. 

"Why so shy all of a sudden?" He teased. 

"The others could come back any minute," she defended. 

"Oh please," he scoffed. 

She didn't reply, letting him continue his examination. 

"I think you're right, they're probably broken," Nikola informed her, going back to the task at hand. 

"I've had worse," she tried to make light of the situation. 

"Regardless, you should be more careful."

"Since when are you mister safety and caution?" She teased. 

"Since I have a vested interest in whether you come back in one piece or not. How am I supposed to ravish you every night if you're hurt all the time?"

"Be gentle with me?" Her voice was all innocence and she batted her eye lashes at him sweetly.

Nikola responded with a growl and Helen smiled coyly. 

"Minx," he grumbled. 

"Maybe you should clean up that blood," she pointed out, trying to get him back on track. 

There was a glint of mischievous in his eyes, but that was the only warning she got before he'd dipped his head down to lick at the blood. Helen inhaled sharply at the feel of his tongue on her skin. 

"Not what I meant," she huffed. 

"Did I hurt you?" Nikola asked, concerned. 

"No, you just caught me off guard."

Nikola smiled, repositioning himself to be at a better angle. Meticulously he cleaned away the blood, each swipe of his tongue fueling a completely different ache inside her. He was careful to avoid the bruising lower on her ribs, keeping his mouth higher up, closer to the side of her breast. 

The arm she'd been using to cover herself shifted until she could slide her fingers into his messy hair. The flat of his tongue ran directly across the cut, making her gasp at the sting it caused. He'd bitten her enough times by now that she knew his saliva would help the wound close quicker. 

Her injury attended to, Nikola began kissing his way up the side of her breast. His lips explored the swell of flesh leisurely. Slowly he maneuvered her to lay on her back, the metal flooring of the van cool against her bare back as he settle over her. The cold was forgot soon enough as his lips closed around her nipple. Helen moaned, arching up into his mouth. Her side twinged, but she ignored it. 

As he moved to the other breast, his hands began fumbling with her belt. She should push him away, knowing her team could come back at any moment, but she didn't have the heart. So instead she brought her legs up to cradle his hips, giving her the ability to rub against the bulge in the front of his pants. 

His fingers finally found their way inside her jeans and past her panties to the hot wet flesh underneath. They both moaned as he touched the sensitive skin. She was rocking against his fingers shamelessly. He bit down on her nipple and she hissed in pleasure, the action sparking something inside her. 

"Nikola," she whined. "Bite me."

He groaned in response, biting once again with his human teeth. But that wasn't what she wanted, what she needed. 

"No," she pleaded. "Bite me for real."

"Here?"

His voice was already teetering on that deeper tone it always took on when he was in vampire form. 

"Please, I'm already so close."

"What about your team?"

"Just do it, Nikola," she growled. 

"Where do you want it?"

Helen whimpered, distracted by the two fingers he had just thrust inside her. 

"Where Helen?" Nikola asked again, this time in the reverberating tones of his vampire nature. 

"Here," Helen breathed, circling a nipple with her fingers and giving it a sharp pinch. 

Nikola nipped at her fingers, chasing them away from the stiff peak. He flashed her a grin full of jagged fangs before bending his head back to her breasts. He continued to tease her though, circling the tight bud with his tongue instead of biting it. She was just about to beg for it when those razor sharp teeth sunk into her flesh. 

Helen grunted, hips bucking up uncontrollably. His tongue still swirled and flicked at her nipple as he drank from her, his fingers never stilling their rhythm inside her. She felt it build, the pleasure peaking until she was crashing over that final ledge. 

Her orgasm had just hit her when the doors at the back of the van banged open. They both froze, but it was too late, her body continuing to spasm without her control. Nikola at least moved to cover her, shielding her from whomever had interrupted them. 

"Shit!" Kate's voice hissed before the back doors were slammed shut. 

It was completely inappropriate, but Helen couldn't help the laughter that bubbled up as the after shocks continued to play through her body. Nikola seemed to agree, burying his face in her neck and chuckling softly. After a beat he pulled back, kissing her sweetly before disentangling himself completely. She instantly missed him, fighting the urge to pull him back to her. 

"We should get your ribs wrapped."

"Yeah, probably a good idea."

Helen sat up, reaching for the radio as Nikola gathered up the needed supplies. 

"Kate," she said into the device. "We'll be right out. Nikola is just finishing wrapping my ribs."

"Right. Sure. Er, take your time?" 

Helen and Nikola shared an amused look. 

"Will and Henry got the beastie. They need us to come pick them up," Kate explained after a beat. 

"Excellent."

"And Doc?"

"Yes, Kate?"

"Next time, tie a sock on the door or something."


End file.
